Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autonomous moving device and a control method of the autonomous moving device.
Description of Related Art
Recently, a robot has often been employed to explain an object in exhibition on a stage, in a hall, or the like. When a robot moves and explains an object in exhibition suitably to various visitors, the robot may explain the object on exhibition by displaying charts or sentences on a large screen or explain the object in exhibition itself.
When a robot explains an object on exhibition, its purpose is to explain the object on exhibition, and thus a technique of explaining an object in exhibition by causing a robot to move depending on positions of the object in exhibition and visitors without interfering with the sight lines of the observers has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-285818 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1)).
A system that determines a level of interest in a robot of each person on the basis of image information when a plurality of persons are entertained by the robot and determines an order of persons to be entertained by considering the levels of interest has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-248193 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 2)).
It has been found that a visitor may pay more attention to a robot than an object on exhibition or an explanatory note displayed on a screen.